The Lost, Claimed, and Center
by shae1472
Summary: Lost- Kaoru, a boy who is blamed for something his brother did. Claimed- Kyoya, a boy who was sold into slavery. The Center - Haruhi, a main who's heart is tested if it's big enough for the both of them. Will they all learn to work together in one home, and one relationship? Or will they only just crash and burn? KyoyaxHaruhixKaoru. Warning-Male!Haruhi, OCC!Haruhi OOC!Kyoya OOC!Kao
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey everyone :) By the time this will be posted, it will be my Christmas, so Merry Christmas :) This is a new story that I hope will be as well received as my now completed story _Haruhi's Puppy_. If you like this story I recommend it because it has a similar theme of dom/sub to it.

Some may be thinking two things:

1) The description doesn't fit what I posted in the end of _Haruhi's Puppy. _

You're right. I decided that I wouldn't make Kaoru as torchured as my mind imagined at the time, and to be honest with you all, I don't even remember my magical idea that I had when I wrote that description. But I hope you enjoy the story either way :)

2) Where's Kaoru?

He'll be coming next chapter, this is more like prolouge of Haruhi and Kyoya's pre-established relationship in the actual story.

**= I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does. I only own this plot and my OCs. =**

**Also, I have a poll going as of 1/7 about a Death Note Story. Please take the time to vote on it on my profile :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I walked up the steps to the front door, hesitating with a small amount of doubt that he wouldn't be here. '_If he's not here, I'll just find someone new... There are always other submissive out there...' _I thought, trying to steel my mind enough to be prepared for the lack of substance in my home that I was about to experience

I finally grabbed the door knob and swung it open, only to be surprised.

"Welcome home, Sir."

I silently gasped to myself to see the boy, who I found out was named Kyoya, sitting unclothed in front of my parlor chair. His clothes were folded nicely with his classes set atop them on a table nearby. His eyes were shifted downwards like he had surely been taught to do by his father and brother before he was sold to me. But '_sold_' is a harsher word than what actually happened. He was more like an offering or gift in exchange for my compliance, if anything.

_**"**Flashback"****_

_"-and this is why I feel my client is innocent," was my closing statement as i fixed my suit jacket subtly. _

_Today was the case Ootori vs. Penn in-which I was hired to defend my client, Jose Penn, who was being accused of filing a false report to the police for seeing Akito Ootori rape a younger and underage girl in his office. It was said that this was not the first time Mr. Penn had heard a scene like this one happening between Mr. Ootori and a young girl, but it was the first time he himself had witnessed such acts._

_"Thank you Mr. Fujioka and Ms__. Ayanokoji for your statements. I have come to the decision that we don't have enough evidence to support this case on either side. I'll give you both a month to come up with any _real_ evidence," He glanced between us both before giving Ms. Ayanokoji a hard look, "Case dismissed." _

_I packed up my things and told my client that we would meet on Thursday to discuss our plan of actions. Once I checked that I had everything I needed, I started out the court house doors before I was stopped on the stairs._

_"Mr. Fujioka! May I speak to you?" I turned around to see Mr. Ootori chasing after me with what I would call an urgent, but confident pace. I sped up my walk to my car, which resulted with my arm being grabbed and me letting out a strangled yelp as he whipped me around the corner of the building. "God, are you an idiot? You're not supposed to make a sound when you have a predator on you," He smirked._

_I closed my eyes and took a long breath before opening them and spoke with a confidence, "Are you going to get off me anytime soon or..."_

_"Right, right..." He said as he let go of me._

_"Now, what do you want from me?" I asked in a bored tone even though my heart was beating a thousand miles a minute._

_"I just wanted to give you a gift, it's the holidays after all," he stated with a smile._

_"Okay..." I hesitated as he held out a small square box to me. I opened it to find a couple pictures of a boy who looked to be a younger version of him. He had black hair and wore the same eye glasses frames as Akito. In these pictures, he was wearing what I remember to be an Ouran High School uniform. '..._I'm glad that I decided not to go to that rich-bastard school.' _There was another picture of him glaring fondly at a blonde boy who honestly looked like a friggin' idiot. The pictures appeared wrinkled and well loved, so these must be of someone in his life. '_Maybe a brother?' _I thought. "What is this supposed to mean to me?"_

_"He's yours if you tell the judge in a month that Jose is guilty."_

_"That's going against my sense of justice, and I will not go through with it!" I answered sternly._

_He chuckled, "My, my. You're a stubborn one, I tell you that. How about you get me out on bail and you can keep the boy? I'll hand you his papers and everything right now if you agree." he grabbed my hand and led me to his car and handed me the papers._

_'_It says here that his family name was Ootori and he now answers to the names "pet" or "boy". He's been kept in captivity after failing to overthrow his father as company head two years ago. His age is between 20 and 21 and is the youngest of the Ootori children.' _I read the papers over two times, looking for any hidden clauses or meanings between the lines of the simple writing on his eating habits, his life, his sexual experience, and the legal rights when owning him. I didn't pay attention enough to what was on the paper exact, but I was able to distinguish that these papers were straight forward and safe to sign._

'But is this boy worth saving, worth dominating, and letting this man run free?_' I thought with a sigh, knowing the answer inside me as I signed my name on the dotted line. _

_"I'm not promising you anything. The evidence will prove if you're guilty or innocent," I stated matter-of-factly._

_"I'll have to agree to that."_

*****End of Flashback*****

It was a month after he was first dropped off at my home and after what today was and what the outcome came to be, I would have thought that he was long gone from my life. But now looking at his scarred, but toned body that was mine alone, I saw that I assumed too much about him.

"Did you hear the results?"

I saw him flinch before he settled himself, "Yes, Sir."

"So why are you still here?" I snapped impatiently.

When he didn't answer me, I stomped over to him, grabbing his chin into my hand. His eyes still wouldn't meet my, though. "Answer the question."

"I-I don't know why I'm still here, Sir!" He answered loudly.

"I think we both know that isn't the answer I was looking for."

"You own me, Sir. I'm not going to run off."

I sighed, letting go of his face to sit down in front of him so I could watch him. "If I gave you the choice to leave me, would you do it?"

I watched the inner turmoil on his face changing from one to hurt and indecision to anger, then to confusion. I heard him gulp and mumble something.

"Kyoya, speak up," I said with an encouraging tone.

"No, Sir," I saw a tear run down his face.

"You don't want to leave?" I asked, trying to shield the hope in my voice. I reached a hand out and gently to wipe the tear, and hopeful his sadness, away.

He nodded slowly before he broke into a sob. I opened my arms to him and he crawled into my lap, laying his head in the crook of my neck as he pours his heart out to me in the form of tears. "He-He was so abusive, Sir," he sobbed.

"I know, Kyo, I know," I told him as I pet in his hair softly, trying to calm him down.

"My-My brother, he used to beat me around when I was younger. But...I would of never expected him to turn into the first he's been lately," he sniffled, "Something bad happened in the family and he just kind of flipped a switch and the next thing I know, I'm being thrown into a cage."

I didn't know what to say to him, though the new found information made me wish for the bastard to rot in hell instead of the jail cell he would be in for the next 8-10 years.

"I never want to leave you, Sir, so please don't ask again," he pleaded with me as he finally lifted his head from my shoulder.

I nodded and we just sat there for a minute. Kyoya, naked with tear streaks all down his face and I, still in my suit and perfectly put together on the outside. I leaned toward him and laid my lips on his forehead in a caring manner, not asking for anything but to just sit and comfort Kyoya.

Kyoya, on the other hand, interpreted it differently and slowly reached his hands up to my chest and played with the buttons to my jacket. "What are you doing, Kyoya?" I chuckled.

He huffed, "I can't do anything right, can I? I just want to touch you, Sir."

I sighed, "You know you don't have to do this, right?"

"But I want to, Sir."

He as well as I did that I promised him that neither he nor I would be doing anything to or for each other until the court date with his brother happened. Even though I had been waiting for this for over two weeks now, I was hesitant to even kiss him now because of the roller coaster of emotions we were both feeling at the moment. But when I looked into his eyes only to see nothing but honesty and pure want, I decided to give in.

I grabbed his hands and he looked disappointed for being, what he assumed to be, stopped. But instead, I moved his hands to the buttons on the jacket and helped him unbutton them and then the shirt underneath it. I splayed his hands across my chest before letting go of him and leaning back against the bottom of the couch behind me. I watched as his hand explored my chest until they started to venture up my neck and his fingers combed through my hair as he leaned into my lips.

His lips pressed tightly against mine, too forced, as if this was his first kiss. '_It's possible that it actually is. Must go gentle just in case, Haruhi,' _I thought to myself. His lips were smooth, supple. His bottom lip pursed tightly over mine. I smirked at the feeling and I took control of the situation as I pushed my lips into his softly and catching his bottom lip between my teeth, suckling softly. The spark that I felt when our lips met, it felt right. Somehow, this something inside me changed, never to be reversed. I could hear him whimper as he opened his mouth to my now exploring tongue.

I moved my own roaming hands down his chest to a more intimate area and pulled away from his lips softly, "Are you sure about this, Kyoya. I know you're hurting right now, and I don't want bad memories to be associated with this moment."

I looked at me, almost with hearts in his eyes, "I'm sure, Sir. Please, touch me. I've wanted you to touch me since Akito dropped me off. Please, Sir," he begged me and I shivered at the sound of him begging.

"Oh, how I love when you beg. You'll remember that, won't you?" I asked with not-so-innocent eyes fixed on Kyoya.

"Yes, Sir. I'll remember that real well," Kyoya nodded enthusiastically while his eyes told me that at this point, if I asked him to roll over and beg for a treat, he do it with his tail wagging, wanting more. He moved his mouth to my chest as he kissed it in a worshiping way, like he was lucky to be getting my attention.

I took one of Kyoya's hands in mine again as I led it to my zipper. I thrusted into his hand and he instantly blushed, which made me smirk. He slowly moved his hand to up to my waist band and unbuttoned my pants and I leaned my ass up so he could push them as well as my boxers downward so he could have more access. He moved his hand to move his hands to touch me and snatched it back quickly when I twitched. I laughed at his reaction.

"It's okay if you're nervous. I'll tell you that we're not going to have sex tonight, alright?"

His eyes flicked to mine in both disappointment and relief before nodding and he tried again, cupping my balls in his hand. He smiled a large smile to me and I smiled back in encouragement. He then moved his mouth to surround my length, grating his teeth against me, making me let out a groan.

I could feel his lips form a smile around me as he started to move his mouth along me. I moved my hands to gripped his hair harshly, which encouraged him to go faster and rougher on me until I let myself cum in his mouth as he swallowed every last drop. He released me with a "Pop!" and I watched him shiver from the lack of my body against him, heating him. I pulled him up to my chest and into my lap again and ruffled his hair.

"Did I do good, Sir?" Kyoya asked me, hopefully. I knew that my simple answer could effect our whole relationship from this moment onward, so I answered honestly.

"You did good, Kyo. The best I've had in a little while."

"Really?" He whispered to me.

"Yes. Now, we should probably go upstairs and go to bed."

"Can I sleep in your room? I won't even get under the covers." He asked shyly.

"Not today, Kyoya. Maybe someday."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sorry this chapter may seem short, but it is only a prolouge... Please review, favorite, follow, anything you would like to do :) Have a Happy and Safe Holiday you guys! :D

P.S. - If you can come up with a better description and/or title, please either review or PM me :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. Thank you _grandprincessanastasiaromanov5, _I love your name, btw.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

_A Year Later_

**~ Kyoya's Pov ~**

My master, Haruhi Fujioka, was taking me out for dinner tonight since I didn't have time to stop at the store today between spending time with him and cleaning up the house for the guests we would be having over in a couple days.

My master and I met only a year ago, and yet I was prepare to spend my life with him in anyway he would take me. I started out as what people now-a-days would call a 'pet' or ,typically, a 'slave', but my master soon remedied that when I was given to him by my brother.

Owning a 'slave' or 'pet' was something I later found out after being with my master for a certain amount of time that was legal to do. My master explained that it was something the government tried to keep to a minimal until it became to out of hand after a small inland war, in which our country just gave up on trying to support its' people.

It was probably a good three months after my master solved my brother's case, that he asked me to actually be his submissive and he my master and dominate. I agreed to be collared by him since by then I was crazy in love with him and was ready to just about throw everything away to be with him. I eventually did just that, at least, mentally when it came to my father. My father, who had been dead two years prior to my imprisonment by my brother, was against me being gay ever since I told him when I was thirteen, so I was sure he wouldn't be okay with the situation I got myself in where I was the one that wasn't holding the control. If my father knew, he would of been ashamed in me and would of made sure I wouldn't ever see Haruhi again. Haruhi was looking out for me in ways I didn't dream of and he convinced me to cut myself off from the rest of my family that didn't support me. My master saw that I was unhappy in my pursuit to making my father happy with me and made sure I stuck to college so could get a job in the medical field without my father's family's help, even though my master gave me the means to be financially stable.

I pulled into our usual parking spot before I got out and swung around to the passenger's side door to open the door for Haruhi to get out. He gave me a small smile and it still gave me a small rush that I had pleased him in some way. We walked hand in hand into the restaurant to be greeted by our usual waiter.

"Ah! Mr. Fujioka and Kyoya, nice to see you stop by. Come, come!" He said as he lead us to our private table that he only reserved for us.

"Thank you, Owen. I apprieate you saving our table," my master thanked while giving him a nod.

"Anytime, Mr. Fujioka. Even if I didn't want to, the boss would fire me in a heart beat if I didn't give you two the best," he insisted before handing us menus and quickly leaving to sit other people. I forgot to mention that this was my senpai Mitsukuni from high school's restaurant. He loved sweets enough to start his own business with his cousin and share the love with the rest of the world. His cousin Takashi only just convinced him in the last six months to start serving actual editable food for dinners and breakfasts.

I contently played with the diamond hanging from my collar as I waited for my master to speak, know I would be punished if I spoke first.

"So, what do you think we should do tonight?" He asked without looking up from his menu.

"I think a Death Note rerun is on tonight, Sir."

"Really?" His eyes shooting to mine in excitement. I nodded with a grin on my face as the waiter came to our table and took our orders before leaving again.

"I hope it's not the episode where L dies, that one makes me tear up every time."

"I think it's the one where L is up on the roof in the rain and he hears the church bells."

"I loved that episode! It gives all of us LightxL shippers hope for something when L is drying off Light when they come back in."

Then over dinner got in a discussion on if Light was smart or not getting rid of the death note when he was taken into custody. My master felt that forgetting the rivalry between L and Kira would just ruin the love-hate relationship between them whereas I believed it was a smart decision so he didn't get killed by L for being Kira.

Dinner was finished quickly and we exited the restaurant with many of Mitsukuni's desserts that my master loved. We were walking past an alleyway when I heard a groan. I stopped and looked around for the source of the noise.

"Kyoya?"

My head snapped around to my master and I bowed my head in submission, "Yes, Sir?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm... not sure. I thought I heard something, but it seems to be nothing," I answered as I started walking again, only to hear a loud sob. "There it is again..." I whispered.

Without asking my master, I turned around down the alleyway in search of he source of the noise. I walked a little ways before seeing a boy around my age sitting on the ground next to the stairs to the back of the restaurant. He had bright orange hair which he parted to the right that people could never get in a bottle, no matter how hard they tried and clothes that seemed to be weeks old. He looked starved through the many holes in his shirt. He was crying into his hands so I couldn't see any of his facial features. I slowly walked closer, so I didn't startle him before speaking.

"Hello?"

He whipped his head up before sighing in disappointment and looking away, "What do you want, richie rich." Before he moved, I saw a glimpse of green.

"I heard you crying just now... I just wanted to make sure you're okay," I replied in a shy tone as I inched towards him.

"I'm perfectly dandy, just starving myself and sitting outside of a mouthwatering restaurant for _fun_. You know?" He sarcastically smirked.

"Well, can I help you somehow?" I asked as I bent down in front of him.

"Actually, you could help me with something..." He trailed off before his hand suddenly shot out, grabbing the diamond on my collar, breaking the collar in the process as he yanked. Once, he had it in his possession and before I could reacted, he took off down the alleyway.

I sat stunned on the ground before got up to chase after him. What I was met with shocked me; the boy was being held up by his shirt against the wall as my master scowled to him. Id never seen my master so angry or even get physically mad at anyone... The boy was starting to shake like puddy in my master's hands.

My foot steps alerted both of them to my prescence as they both turned their heads in my direction. I saw my master's eyes soften at the sight of me alive and well while the boy only looked more frightened with no recognition on his face.

"Kyoya, I saw that this boy stole from you and he has set it in his mind that he's allowed to keep what he took..." My master snarled the ending in the boy's face.

"I didn't mean it! It was my twin brother that did it! He just ran to me and shoved something in my pocket before taking off again."

My master studied him much the same as I did a couple minutes ago. I thought it was strange that the boy was telling such a childish lie at his age, but what I did notice by how perfect his _left_ parted hair was. He's either really fast at fixing his hair a different way without a mirror, or he's telling the truth. I don't know if he failed or passed my master's inspection, but my master loosened his gripped enough for the boy to feel a false sense of security. "If I let go of you right now, can i trust you to hand me to the collar before you walk on your merry way?"

"I-I guess so," He answered before grabbing it out of his pocket and examined it himself before setting it in my master's hand. He walked away a bit before scowling at my master behind his back, which started to make me angry. '_He was so nice and let you go, why won't you apreciate it..?' _But, before the kid could get any farther, my master called out to him again.

"Wait."

"What now!?" The boy asked, exasperated and nervous.

"Where's the diamond that was in here?" My master seethed.

"I-I didn't take it, if-if that's what you're trying to say," He stuttered nervously.

"Then where would it have gone? Did it just go 'poof!' in the air in the last twenty minutes?" My master started towards him just as I reached out to him, grabbing his arms and efficiently stopping him.

"Kyoya?" My master asked in a questioning tone, void of the anger that was just covering his face and was filling his voice not a minute before.

"Please don't, Sir. It's not that big of a deal... you can buy me a new collar soon."

He reached his free hand up to my cheek and caressed it just like he knew I always loved before whispering, "It's a big deal to me, sweetheart. That collar meant something special between us for me." He sighed before smiling to me, "But it's not like we've ever needed a materialistic thing to show how much we care about one another."

I smiled back to him before taking my hands off of him and let him deal with the situation in any way he decided to.

"Boy, that collar was something that was important to me, so to pay me back for it. You're going to stay with me for a little while."

"What?" The boy and I questioned together.

"It's not like life will change drastically with him around, Kyoya. But, you there. I want some kind of repayment and your options are limited. You either need to pay in cash up front now or, if you like, you can stay at my home and in return you get a warm and soft bed to sleep in as well as nice meals."

The boy looked between us both, studying every aspect of us, before slowly nodding in agreement. "I-I can't pay you any money, so I'll come with you."

My master looked at me with a grin before he tossed his phone to me. "Can you call James for me, Kyoya, and tell him to be expecting another guest at the house and to get a room ready for him near our wing."

"Yes, Sir," I said quickly as i dialed the number to our butler that I knew by heart. It rang only about two times before it was picked up.

"Haruhi! It's weird for you to be calling now. I thought you and Kyoya would be on your way home to head up to the bedroom like you guys do ever-"

"Hi, James. I'm calling to-" I murmured.

"Oh! Kyoya... nice to hear from you. Why are you calling from Haruhi's phone?"

"It's the reason I'm calling you. He-"

"Oh no!" He yelled into the phone, before bringing his voice down to a whisper, "Is he dead?"

"If you could just stop talking for two minutes you would find out there's going to be a new guest at the house tonight!" I yelled in frustration.

"...You don't have to get angry about it, you know... But, when you say guest, do you mean-"

"Yes, now set up the room across from mine, for him. That would be fine enough one, I would think."

"Okay, when should I expect you home."

I glanced as Haruhi waved a hand to me, signaling for me to follow and I hung up the phone. When the other boy didn't follow suit. I gently smacked the backside of his head to wake him out of his daze as I passed.

**~ Kaoru Pov ~**

I found the situation I was in to be strange. '_Who are these people?'_ I thought as I followed the black-haired boy along to an expensive car. I watched as he got in the passanger's seat only after opening the driver's door for the brunette. I opened my own door and slid into the backseat. '_Why won't the black-haired one meet the others eyes?_'

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you exactly?" The brunette asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I earned a glare in the mirror from him and I shuddered, not liking the feeling of being silently reprimanded from him. "I'm-I'm Kaoru," I asked, not liking hearing my name without my twin's preceding it.

"I'm Haruhi and the shy guy over there is Kyöya," the brunette said with a smirk as he pointed a thumb to the black-haired guy.

Kyöya chuckled, "I could of introduced myself, Sir."

I watched as Haruhi reached a hand out to pat Kyoya's on the arm rest. "Just let me spoil you so you don't need to do such things."

'_What are these two's relationship, I wonder... Is Kyöya Haruhi's little pet or something?_' i smirked to myself.

When we got to the house, Kyoya quickly shuffled out to open Haruhi's door and was most likely going to open mine if I didn't open it the minute I did.

Haruhi walked ahead of us before turning around to us with a seductive grin, "See you soon, Kyoya. Oh, you can bring Kaoru if want a spectator..."

Kyoya and i both shuddered as we heard the door slam shut behind Haruhi. Kyoya sagged his shoulders now that we were alone and he covered his face with his hand before glancing at me with a blush. He walked more into the fire-lit parlor.

Kyöya slowly unbuttoned his jacket before unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders until his chest was bare. He had toned chest muscles that were well acquainted with a six pack stomach. When he looked over his shoulder at me and reached his hands down to his pants, that's when I drew the line.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I stuttered in embarrassment.

"Doing what my Master requires of me," he smiled fondly. "Whenever you enter the door and there are no guests, you must strip here in the parlor and fold your clothes on this table here," he said as he picked up his clothes, folded them, then set them on the nearest table.

"I-I'm not sure what's happening and I don't think I have to right to ask you anything... but could you explain?" I asked, partly still embarrassed and also frustrated at the odd situation.

"Let's just head up stairs and you'll find out," he smiled like he was holding a secret.

I nodded as we did so and we walked down a long hallway to three doors, two next to one another on the right and one on the left across from the far one. Kyoya pointed to the door on the left, "That one is yours when you presence isn't needed in here," he then pointed to the door with nothing across from it before knocking on it. When we didn't get an answer, Kyoya knocked again. "Sir, it's Kaoru and I," he explained softly.

"...Both of you just come in," his voice seemed to resonate from farther into the room.

Kyoya smiled to me as he opened the door, backing away so I could get the full view. My senses were met with the lushest smell of chocolate and sugary things. I looked around the room at the things hanging on the red walls. I could see a couple of the D/s tools I'd only heard of, but never seen before in my life. I spotted what I thought was a cat-o-nine tails that I'd only dream of feeling hanging in the middle of one wall.

I watched as Kyoya walked a little ways into the room now that I got the overall feel of the room before dropping to a kneel in front of the four post bed., eyes still cast downwards.

I saw Haruhi fiddling with something on the far desk before turning his eyes to us. He smiled a sweet smile at Kyoya's form before looking at me expectantly.

When I still didn't move, Kyoya quickly whispered out the side of his mouth, "Kneel." I looked at him, still confused but did what I was instructed. Haruhi was studying me with a hard glance and I flinched away from his gaze, casting my eyes aside. He seemed to be satsified with my reaction as he looked away from me and sat down on the bed in front of us.

"I'm sorry if this is too sudden for you, Kaoru. But I'm only letting you know exactly what you're getting yourself into. I am a Master and Dominate at heart and soul with Kyoya as my submissive. This is a punishment and payment for you losing the diamond to Kyoya's collar, but I hope you learn to love and embrace what I know you are inside." He stood up in front of me before sliding his hand into the back of my hair and down part of my shoulders, making a tingly feeling follow right behind it.

"W-What do you mean?" I stuttered with a blush.

He reached a hand to one of my reddening cheeks, "You're so submissive, that you don't even realize it."

I subconsciously leaned into his touch. '_Where did he get the impression that I was submissive and...weak?' _

"Are you trying saying that I'm weak, mister?" I whispered.

He gave me a patience smile, "No, being a submissive doesn't mean your any more weaker or insignifcant to someone like me. Honestly, I think it takes more courage to willing submit to someone then to hold control over someone."

Thinking about it made it more of a reality that I didn't want to accept. _'I know myself and I would never be submissive to someone...'_

When I didn't answer, Haruhi just smiled to me before walking back over to his bed, sitting on it with his feet crossing under him. "There are some rules around here for both me and you, Kaoru. The First rule is that your bedroom across from Kyoya's is your safe place. You can say anything in there to a certain reason without punishment, but anywhere else in the house, you have to follow and obey my instructions, which leads to the next rule. The Second rule is that you don't call me by my name, you can either call me 'Master' or 'Sir', like Kyoya does. The Third rule is that we don't make eye contact unless i ask you to. The same rule applies to talking, as well. The Fourth is that when you either enter a room I'm already in or I enter a room you are to kneel until I allow you to rise. The last rule is that you must strip when you enter this home, unless i tell you otherwise. Do you understand me and all these rules?"

I nodded rapidly, feeling another shiver make its way down my back at the sound of his husky voice.

"Are there any questions?" He asked me.

"J-just one, Sir." Haruhi raised an eyebrow in prompt for me to go on. "Will I ever have a collar of my own?"

"Are you planning to stay already. Oh, Kyoya, you didn't tell me that I'm _that_ charming."

"You're the most charming and the sexiest guy I know, Sir," Kyoya insisted rapidly.

Haruhi leaned forward to pet Kyoya's hair softly in praise as he continued, "You'll earn your collar when you can submit to me in every way." _'What does that even meaning?!'_

"Let's give him something to look forward to, huhh sweetheart?" Haruhi said as he bent down to clip the collar from earlier around Kyoya's neck again. The black collar looked magnificent against his contrasting pale skin and I could imagine in my head the diamond that would be sitting in the middle of it.

Haruhi then pulled him forward by it into a short kiss before letting Kyöya rock back against his heels. Kyoya dropped to his hands and knees as he kissed Haruhi's foot and made his way up his calf, and then inter thigh until he was face to face with Haruhi's bulge. "Undo my pants, Kyoya," Haruhi whispered with a gentle smile.

Kyoya's eyes left Haruhi's pants and glance over to me before blushing and pulling at Haruhi's pants with his teeth. I was surprised at both the rapid display as well the raw need that was shining in both their eyes. Once his pants were opening again, Kyoya sat back on his heels waiting for more instructions.

"Kiss me and then suck me," Haruhi commanded and Kyoya did as he was told with great enthusiasm. I watched as Haruhi arched his back as Kyoya grazed his teeth along Haruhi's erection, taking note of Haruhi's preferences. _'Not that I'll be here that long!'_ I thought quickly, thinking that if I repeated it enough, it may become true.

Haruhi yanked Kyoya up just before either of them came and tossed him onto his bed before crawling up his body.

Haruhi leaned over to the bedside table into a drawer and was gifted with a bottle of what I assumed was lotion and squirted some on Kyöya, rubbing it into his body as he turned slightly to speak to me.

"Now, why don't you go to your room and sleep, Kaoru. Tonight I'll be spending some time with my Kyoya. Eventually, I would like to play with you both together, but it's too soon for us to play just yet, even without Kyoya present."

I nodded, not truly understanding what they'd actually be doing tonight as I walked out of the room and walk to mine. When I reached my own room, I striped and got under the covers while i could still hear Kyoya moaning resonate all the way to my room. I could only imagine what Haruhi was doing to him...and what Haruhi would be doing to me one day.

I looked down to see my erection starting to tent my covers and I reached a hand to push the blankets off before shyly grabbed myself. I started to jerk off until I was in time with Kyoya's muffled moans as I moved another hand to play with my balls, as well. I switched between these two things until I heard the sound of Haruhi cry out in pleasure, which sent me over the edge, making me spew all over my hand and stomach. I relaxed, please that I finally able to release in private after sitting around those two for the last hour and half.

'_I could get used to being here..._' Was my last thought as I pulled the covers over me and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would appriciate any reviews, follows, and favorites to this story. Thank you to everyone that has so far!

**P.S. - **Happy New Year everyone :)


End file.
